Washing Away the Lies
by Spirits of the Dead
Summary: Kittypets are wanting revenge, and they want it /now./ Now, chaos rises whenever two Kittypet Gang members falls in love with two Clan cats. What will be left besides that haunting prophecy?
1. Cats & Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

_Summary: __The Kittypets are tired of getting driven off. They _want _revenge. Now, Claire, leader of the Kittypet Gang, is going to make sure OceanClan, FrostClan, and PowerClan suffer. Forever._

_**Mains I choose**  
_

Oceanstar

Claire

_Flareheart_

_Oaknight_

_Spectrum_

_Rosemary_

_Phantom_

_Scarletivy_

_Applesmoke_

* * *

**_OceanClan_  
**

**Leader: **_Oceanstar- light silver tabby she-cat with blue-gray rings around her face, white paws, and clear blue eyes_

**Deputy: **_Flareheart- golden brown tom with one blue eye and one green eye. He also has a white tip on his tail_

**Medicine Cat: **_Tinyleaf- Very small, thick-furred, dark brown spotted tabby she-cat with large, wide-set green eyes. She has a long, plumy tail that is tipped with white. Her ear tips are tufted._

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Mintleaf- white tabby she-cat with very pale silver stripes and paws, green eyes_

**Warriors**

_Sharpthorn- gray tom with black marks across his back and green eyes_

_Goldmist- beautiful golden she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes_

_Echoleaf- White she-cat with patches of brown fur. Has a long tail and slender legs. Born with one eye blind_

_Flameblaze- a dark ginger tom with electric blue eyes_

_Scarletflame- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_Flickersoul- light ginger tom with darker ginger stripes dark green eyes_

_Orcaclaw- black and white tom with cold black eyes_

_Mossclaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes_

_Mothstone- Red she cat with white paws and ears. Yellow eyes_

_Echomist- Siamese she cat with brown eyes_

_Firetail- orange tom with white pelt and green eyes_

_Deerfern- Light tawny she cat with blue eyes_

_Foxclaw- Red tom with dark brownish red streaks and green eyes_

**Apprentices**

_Jaypaw- light grey tabby she cat with dark grey stripes. She has light blue eyes, and is very small. She has an unusually long tail, and is very fast._

_Robinpaw (wing)- tawny tom cat with a reddish-brown chest and underbelly. He is lithe and strong, with a small barrel like chest. His ears, paws, and tail tip are all a dark brown. He has deep blue eyes_

_Icepaw (rose)- white she cat with emerald eyes and brown stripes_

_Nightpaw (whisper)- short haired tom with a long tail, black with white patches and grey brindle. One eye is silver-grey and the other is violet. Tear in right ear_

_Havocpaw (strike)- Longhaired dark gray tom with amber eyes_

**Queens**

_Brightgaze- white t__ortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes {Mate is Flareheart, and she's expecting kits}_

_Scarstorm- Silver she-cat with white paws/tail tip, lilac eyes and a long scar from her right eye to left foreleg {mate is Flameblaze. Kits are: Riverkit (storm)-a dark gray tom with icy blue eyes, Pebblekit(shine)-smallest of her siblings with a light gray pelt and different shades of gray spots all over her fur, Streamkit (feather)-a silver she-kit with light violet eyes and a white paw_

_Whiteflower- white she-cat with a black flower mark on her forehead and kind dark blue eyes {Mate is Orcaclaw. Kits: Clamkit- white tom with black  
underbelly and dark blue eyes, Fishkit- silver tom with light blue eyes, Sandkit- pretty light tabby she-cat with one white paw and warm green eyes_

**Elders**

_Shellfur- white tom with yellow eyes _

_Leaffrost- Brown she cat with white patches and amber eyes_

_Riverstone- Grey tom with green eyes_

* * *

_**FrostClan**_

**Leader: **_Froststar- white tom with dark blue eyes, and gray stripes running down his spine _

**Deputy: **_Oaknight- Brownish yellow furred tom with white paws and amber eyes_

**Medicine Cat: **_Snowlily- white she-cat with blue eyes_

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Amberpaw- Beautiful golden amber pelted with white paws and forest green eyes with golden flecks_

**Warriors  
**

_Riverbreeze- wiry brown she-cat with blue eyes_

_Iceflower- a light grey soft furred tabby she cat with white time on her ears, and one white sock on ther frong left paw_

_Scarletivy- Black she cat with red paws, ear tips and tail tip. She has narrow suspicious light green eyes and has grey stripes all over her body._

_Sharpclaw- black and brown tom with yellow eyes_

_Icefeather- white she-cat with green eyes  
_

_Greenfire- pretty black she-cat with firey green eyes_

_Skystorm- white tom with misty green eyes_

_Molewhisker- a scraggly brown tom with bent whiskers and amber eyes_

_Rabbitspring- tawny grey tom with cobalt blue eyes_

_Kinkclaw- Red-orange tabby she cat with black-brown stripes and a white underbelly, green eyes (like a tiger)_

_Spiritfang- reddish-brown tom with faint tawny streaks. Blue eyes._

_Wildfire- red tortoiseshell with a bright blue eye and a bright green eye with a white tail tip_

**Apprentices**

_Briarpaw (heart)- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes._

_Brightpaw- White tom with pale gray patches and dark blue eyes._

_Windpaw- A slender, pure white she-cat with long fur. She has bright amber eyes. Thin streaks of silver/gray cover her fur. She is small, agile with long legs. Her tail is long and feathery. She is an excellent runner._

_Stormpaw (whisker)- black she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, front toes and back legs, small( runt), emerald green eyes_

_Brownpaw- brown tom with one white ear and green eyes_

**Queens**

_Goldenray- golden she cat with a patchy pelt and permanently kinked tail. Blue eyes. {Mate is Gophertooth. Expecting kits}_

_Shinepetal- Sandy colored she cat with blue eyes_

**Elders**

_Gophertooth- gnarly semi-old cat with a patchy grey pelt and amber eyes_

_ Harespring- Tawny and white tom with amber eyes_

_ Darkshade- Pure black she cat with violet eyes_

_ Tawnytooth- Calico tom with green eyes_

* * *

_**PowerClan **_

**Leader: **_Powerstar- massive gray tabby tom with a white underbelly, black stripes, and amber eyes_

**Deputy: **_Lillybreeze- soft white coated she-cat with soft blue-gray dapples. Her eyes are a clear, almost unreal pale blue. Voice is a high melodic sing-song sort of voice. Highly sought after. _

**Medicine Cat: **_Applesmoke- huge mud brown she-cat with smoky black chest and foggy amber eyes_

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Fawnpaw (leap)- tanish she cat with faint white spots and a white underbelly (looks like a fawn). She has vivid violet eyes_

**Warriors  
**

_Ravenshade- Thick-furred black she-cat with golden eyes._

_Jetstream- white pelt with black underbelly and paws, amber eyes_

_Wingshade- gray tabby tom with darker gray paws and tail tip, blue eyes_

_Robinwing- Black she-cat with purple eyes and white underbelly_

_Midnightfur- Black tom with bushy black tail and amber eyes_

_Brownfang- A brown, tabby tom with green eyes._

_Tigernose- A light brown, tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes_

_Bramblestrike- A brown and cream colored tom with green eyes_

_Berryclaw- A cream colored tom with white chest and blue eyes_

_Bravespirit- Large brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes, a really good body and a long tail._

**Apprentices**

_Robinpaw (flight)- Black she-cat with one white paw and purple eyes_

_Spottedpaw- She is a pretty tortie and white she-cat. she has long, white fur with splotches of orange, brown and black on her back, tail and head. She is a small, delicate looking she-cat. She has bright blue eyes._

_Blazepaw- Fluffy ginger tom with white tipped tail and paws_

_Cherrypaw- small tortoiseshell she cat with white chest and green eyes_

**Queens**

_Emberfoot- ginger and brown tabby with green eyes {kits are: Shadekit- gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes, and Strongkit-large dark ginger tabby tom, amber eyes. Mate: Wingshade}_

_Tigerpelt- Ginger she cat with blue eyes _

_Gorgedrop- Light grey she cat with amber eyes_

**Elders**

_Firestorm- Enormous, bright ginger tabby tom with a white splash on his chest and dark green eyes. His left ear is completely gone, as is most of his tail._

_Thornblade- Grey tom with yellow eyes_

* * *

**_Kittypet Gang_  
**

**Leader: **_Claire- ginger she-cat with white patches and green eyes_

**Deputy: **_Thorn- brown tabby tom with a white chest and amber eyes_

**Medicine Cat: **_Spectrum- grey she cat with black and white streaks in her fur. Her eyes are a mixture of colors, blue, green, yellow, red, orange, etc. Her pupils are white._

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Orchid- tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and paws, black tail tip and ears, and dark green eyes. Has a white spot on her tail tip shaped like a heart._

**Warriors  
**

_Amber- orange she-cat with white tail, green eyes_

_Phantom- White tom with very pale silver points and light blue eyes._

_Key- silver-gray she cat with silver-blue eyes_

_Twiggy- Gray with darker stripes white flash on her chest; green eyes she cat_

_Midnight- Black tom with brown stripes golden eyes _

_Kit-kat- black she-cat with white patches and amber eyes_

_Peaches- White tom with bright orange tabby patches covering body, solid orange tail; pale washed out green eyes_

_Chile- small dark ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly and tail-tip, very fluffy tail and clear blue eyes_

_Ember- light gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes_

_Shimmer- Once pretty golden she-cat with a ripped ear and tail, with a scar over her left eye, and pristine blue eyes. She has a blood red collar, which she has studded with teeth _

_Lotta- She is a very pretty pure white she-cat with brown points and blue eyes. She has no scars whatsoever and really soft fur. Her collar is pink, and still has the tag_

_Snow- pure white she-cat with bright green eyes_

_Rain- A gray tom with dark gray streaks through fur, broad shoulders a powerful body and blue eyes_

_Rosemary- pale grey she-cat with white feet, tiny black spots on her chin, and liquid dark chocolate eyes. Always smells like roses._

_Lucky- grey tom with dark green eyes_

**Apprentices**

_Sashi- A medium furred, white she-cat. She has a pale gray face, ears paws and tail. She has deep blue eyes. Her ears are large-ish and pointed. She has small, sharp, curved claws. She is slender with sleek, neat fur. Her tail is long.(she is a gray siamese)_

_Ash- dark grey tom with amber eyes_

_Dusty- light brown tom with darker brown eyes_

_Lark- Dark brown and white she cat with blue eyes_

_Featherspark- Used to be clan cat. Orange tabby she cat with green eyes_

_Lion- Golden tom with green eyes_

**Queens**

_Oracle- silver Egyptian Mau she-cat with blue eyes_

_Melody- pale ginger she-cat with swimming blue eyes {Mate is Lucky. Expecting kits}_

**Elders**

_Swoop- wiry gray tom with long limbs and dark black eyes_

_Kissehi- beautiful slender pale brown tabby she-cat with emerald eyes, a snowy white chest, white feet, and dappled black spots on her face. Beautiful still, even though she's an elder, she holds beauty._

_Beetle- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

_Tangle- light brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly and deep blue eyes._

_Honey- golden she cat with a white underbelly, brown spots across her back and teal eyes_

* * *

_**Prologue **_

Oceanstar sighed, her pale clear blue twinkling with confusion. "Flareheart, what should I do?"

Flareheart, deputy of OceanClan, looked at his leader. "I don't know, Oceanstar. I just don't know."

Tinyleaf and Mintleaf sat next to them.

"About the Kittypet Gang?" murmured Mintleaf.

Tinyleaf nodded towards her apprentice. "Yes, Mintleaf. We can't seem to figure out Claire's and StarClan's words."

"Somehow, they collide," Flareheart mewed, flicking his tail on Tinyleaf's shoulder.

Oceanstar nodded approvingly to her deputy's words. "Let me hear the prophecy."

"_Under the Oak tree, __The night falls, flares of light,__" _meowed Mintleaf, her eyes closed.

_"If you seek me clearly, look for ginger and white, so why not look at I?" _Tinyleaf muttered.

Oceanstar jolted, murmuring, _"Spectrum of the sky, why no stars? All of this is in the moonlight, under eclipse."_

_"Where two meet by rivers, love grows within lines forming roses in the sky, river of damage overflows with its grace pouring through power," _mewed Flareheart, eyes closed too.

_"Look for the clues, find them, and suffer through danger and damage, but yet, you'll still live," _Mintleaf said, shuddering. "_And be within the Power of the Ocean's Frost."_

"What did Claire say to you?" demanded Tinyleaf, looking at Oceanstar, eyes gleaming.

"She said, _'Fall within for the Rivers and the Power of the Ocean's Frost.'"_

Mintleaf shuddered again. "What happens now?"

Oceanstar smiled sadly. "We find the clues."


	2. Peaceful Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

**POV of Kissehi**

The elder sat across from Claire, her muzzle drew back into a fierce snarl. "I don't care! You will not destroy the clans!' Kissehi cried out, claws unsheathed, digging into the soft dirt in her mistress's den.

"Angel of the Above, listen to me," Claire murmured, which turned Kissehi's head around to face her again. "Why are you protecting the clans?"

Kissehi let out a low growl; showering a kick of dirt over Claire. "I'm not saying anything, it's based off foul play, which we are indeed doing."

"Silence," soothed Claire, her gentle words piercing Kissehi's tough heart. She shut up, but her tail was flicking angrily side to side. "Why won't you tell me, Angel of the Above?"

Kissehi's real name was Angel of the Above, but she preferred Kissehi. Her mate, Swoop, liked calling her Angelic Demon. She'd usually swat him with her paws, but her face would hold a delightful smirk. "Because, there are some things an elder would like _to keep to herself," _she uttered a small snarl after her sentence. Claire nodded, a faint smile playing on her face.

"Is it important for the clan to know?" asked Claire. Kissehi knew this was her final question. Claire liked letting the Kittypet Gang have space, after all, they were a bunch of vengeful cats.

"No," answered Kissehi, heart broken. Applesmoke was in one of the clans...she'd get destroyed. Her own beautiful daughter would be gone forever.

"You may leave, Angel of the Above," muttered Claire, probably furious that much too many secrets were held.

* * *

**Short chapter, please don't kill me. I'll add another chapter in Claire's POV tomorrow.**


End file.
